In the past, fabrication of visible or near infrared transmitting glass (silica) fibers with a suitable cladding has been advanced by several manufacturers. The cutoff wavelengths for glass fibers, however, precludes its use for infrared transmission. The publication "Polycrystalline Fiber Optical Waveguide for Infrared Transmission" by Pinnow, Gentile, Standke and Timper, Applied Physics Letter 33(1), July 1, 1978, Pages 28-9, describes fiber optic waveguide cores of polycrystalline thallium bromide and thallium bromoiodide (KRS-5), the cores being inserted into a loose fitting polymer cladding. These materials have some solubility in water however, which is a disadvantage.
In the present invention, an infrared optic fiber is described in which both the core and the cladding of the optic fiber are of a halide material and the clad fiber is fabricated by an extrusion procedure. In one example, silver chloride (AgCl) clad silver bromide (AgBr) is described. AgCl and AgBr are virtually insoluble in water which is a strong advantage. The fundamental phonon absorption bands are in the far infrared making them a good choice. Furthermore, at elevated temperatures, halide materials become plastic and deform in a manner similar to metals. Consequently, it is possible to perform metal-like working operations on them such as extrusion, rolling and forging. In order to produce a fine-grained polycrystalline material by deformation of a single crystal or polycrystal billet, the billet must be at a temperature high enough to permit a generalized deformation. This temperature should not be so high, however, that substantial grain growth occurs, since the desired result in the extruded fiber is a fine-grained material. In AgCl the preferred temperature range is between about 20.degree. C. and about 300.degree. C. and in AgBr the preferred temperature range is between about 15.degree. C. and about 300.degree. C. Fiber extrusion at room temperature (about 20.degree. C.) has proved feasible to provide a fine-grained optical fiber of AgCl clad AgBr.